¿Y por qué no?
by AkaneSodi
Summary: Me he decidido a hacer algo, no puedo ni quiero soportar esta situación, es hora de que cambie, ya no seré la misma Akane Tendo.
1. Introducción

¿Y POR QUÉ NO?

Heme aquí, una vez más dándole vueltas al asunto de todos los malditos días: mi relación con Ranma…

Antes de contarles mi complicada existencia, déjenme presentarme: mi nombre es Akane Tendo, soy heredera de la escuela Tendo de Estilo Libre de Artes Marciales; soy la menor de las 3 hijas de Soun Tendo, tengo 18 años y estoy por entrar a la universidad para estudiar una carrera profesional. Hace dos años me enteré de mi compromiso arreglado para casarme con el hijo de un viejo y gran amigo de mi padre. Dicho compromiso se pactó entre el señor Genma Saotome y papá antes de que yo naciese.

¿Por qué les cuento esto? Simple, quiero que tengan un concepto general de la situación: Hace aproximadamente 2 años que Genma y Ranma, mi prometido, viven con nosotros en el Dojo; con su llegada, trajeron a ésta casa un sin número de problemas, conflictos y aventuras varias que transformaron la vida de mi familia, y no siempre para bien.

Lo importante de todo esto es que yo tengo que confesar que amo irremediablemente al idiota de mi prometido, porque no puedo llamarlo de otra manera. Es tan insensible a veces que me exaspera, tiene un ego del tamaño del mundo y tiene un serio problema para hablar que consiste en no pensar bien lo que dice. A parte de que es un terco, mujeriego, en ocasiones un pervertido, egocéntrico… mmm… tal vez piensen "¿Cómo es posible que te hayas enamorado de alguien así?"… simple… a parte de todo lo anterior, es un chico increíblemente atractivo, algunas veces (muy pocas) es dulce, siempre está ahí cuando lo necesito y nunca duda en arriesgarse por salvarme. Tal vez suene superficial la descripción que le he dado, pero es difícil decir todas sus virtudes, una porque es complicado verlas y otra porque son inexplicables, así como lo es el amor.

Ahora viene la parte más complicada de nuestra relación, y es el compromiso que él tiene con otras 2 chicas más. Shampoo, una muchacha china hermosa, con despampanantes curvas, ojos y cabellos de un exótico color morado, gran artista marcial y excelente cocinera. Ukyo, su amiga de la infancia, cuerpo envidiable, rostro presioso, también una prometedora practicante de las artes marciales así como gran chef.

¿Ya se percataron de mi problema? Pues si aún no, yo se los planteo así: ¿Qué posibilidad tiene una niña con forma de tabla, no muy agraciada, torpe, voluble, algo agresiva (solo un poquito), que parece principiante en las artes en comparación con las otras prometidas (todo esto me lo ha hecho saber en reiteradas ocasiones Ranma), como lo soy yo? Y no solo estoy hablado de las artes marciales, sino también de las artes culinarias, ya nadie confía en mi sazón, y he de admitir que no los culpo, pero tampoco me agradan los comentarios que mi prometido hace al respecto, si tan solo fuesen consejos o palabras de aliento no tendría ningún problema, sin embargo, no tiene un ápice de tacto para criticar mi comida, una de las muchas pruebas que dictaminan que es un insensible e idiota, eso sin contar las veces que me recuerda todos y cada uno de mis defectos.

Aún con todo esto que les cuento, amo a ese idiota con todo mi ser. Pero creo que es momento de cambiar y madurar, si el ser como he sido no me trae beneficios y solo empeora mi trato con Ranma, es hora de que las cosas vayan por otro camino, es hora de transformarme, es hora de decidir mi vida, es hora de ser otra persona completamente diferente y preguntarle a la vida y al amor: ¿y por qué no?


	2. Capítulo 1

Al fin desperté, y no solo hablo del sueño que tuve, que por cierto fue muy revelador, sino de mi etapa de letargo y confort.

Creo que es temprano aún, lo deduzco por la poca luz que entra a mi cuarto desde la ventana. Así como el nuevo día ha comenzado, mi resolución y decisión por cambiar también.

Como todas las mañanas, me preparo para irme a correr unos cuantos kilómetros. Mientras hago mi rutina estoy pensando en la mejor manera de llevar a la práctica mis ideas, necesito aliados, cómplices que me ayuden… ¿pero quién?

Mmm… no se me ocurre nadie más que Kasumi y Nabiki, ellas deberían de ayudarme, por algo son mis hermanas, ¿no?

Ya de regreso en casa después de trotar, me encuentro a Kasumi que ya se ha levantado. Esta sola… es mi momento.

-Hola Kasumi, buenos días- la saludo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Akane, ¿cómo te fue en tu recorrido?- dice con su típica sonrisa dulce.

-Muy bien, me ha ayudado a pensar las cosas y he tomado una decisión con respecto a mí.

-¿Y cuál es esa decisión?- me pregunta, se le nota preocupada, ella siempre tan linda…

-He decidido cambiar: quiero verme diferente, más juvenil, más segura, quiero verme más normal, y si es posible, algo atractiva. Ya no quiero verme como una niña. Necesito crecer y madurar. Pero no sé cómo empezar mi transformación- con la mirada le pido ayuda, ella siempre ha sido muy perceptiva, espero que me entienda.

-Tú eres muy atractiva hermanita- al ver mi cara de incomodidad trata de ignorar mi baja autoestima para saber más acerca de mi plan- ¿por qué quieres cambiar? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí y que siempre te apoyaré- me dice con toda la ternura que posee, que por cierto es mucha.

-Necesito cambiar para sentirme bien conmigo misma, además, creo que es tiempo de que Ranma elija de una vez por todas con quién de nosotras se va a casar, así que tengo que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo- siento la convicción y decisión correr por mis venas al decir aquello, seguramente mis ojos se ven firmes, sin ápice de duda.

Kasumi me mira sorprendida, le estoy diciendo la verdad, le estoy dando a entender que quiero a ese idiota para mí, lo dije sin titubear, creo que entró en estado de shock.

Cuando logra despertar de su letargo, me ve con felicidad en su mirada, me toma de los hombros y me dice con toda la calma del mundo:

-Muy bien hermanita, me alegra que por fin te decidas a hacer algo por y para ti. Yo te ayudaré en lo que me pidas, y creo que Nabiki también te podría ayudar, es nuestra hermana y te quiere, y seguramente encontrará la manera de que esto termine bien, le importas mucho y desea que seas feliz. Siempre has sido su consentida- dice con un todo divertido.

-Gracias por tu apoyo, sabía que podía confiar en ti, y respecto a Nabiki, espero me ayude desinteresadamente… no tengo con qué pagarle, aunque estuve pensando en la posibilidad de trabajar para tener dinero y comprar ropa y esas cosas… ella podría orientarme, tiene muy buen gusto- la verdad es que estoy un poco angustiada por decirle a mi otra hermana, no es de fiar si un gran negocio puede caer en sus manos, tengo que creer en lo que me dice mi hermana mayor.

- Bien Akane, ¿cómo y qué piensas hacer?-

Me quedo pensativa por unos momentos; es cierto que tengo mi decisión, pero también es cierto que no tengo claro cómo desarrollar mi idea… necesito pensar muy bien mis movimientos para que no haya errores…

- La verdad no estoy segura de por dónde empezar... ¿qué me aconsejas?- pregunto angustiada.

- Mmmmm… podemos esperar a que Nabiki despierte y lo comentamos entre las tres, ¿qué dices?

Por eso me encanta contar con Kasumi, ella siempre mantiene la calma, siempre tiene alguna solución para los problemas y es muy práctica.

- Creo que es lo mejor… me iré a bañar, mientras ella se despierta y baja. Muchas gracias por todo hermana, después bajo a almorzar- le sonrío agradecida, y recibo un beso en la frente por respuesta.

* * *

><p>Después de asearme y arreglarme bajo al comedor donde se encuentran mis dos hermanas. Me empiezo a poner nerviosa pues tengo que contarle todo a Nabiki, seguramente Kasumi no le ha dicho nada.<p>

- Buenos días Nabiki, ¿tienes un momento para platicar?- pregunto insegura de cómo continuar.

- Claro pequeña, ¿qué te pasa?- se nota intrigada, ella tiene buen ojo para detectar una conducta anormal en todos los que la rodeamos y esta no es la excepción.

- Pues verás… ammm… yo… quiero cambiar… quiero verme y sentirme diferente… quiero ser otra Akane de ahora en adelante…- no entiendo por qué estoy tan nerviosa, es mi hermana, ¿no?, puedo confiar en ella…. ¿no?

- No estoy segura de qué quieres decir, ¿te harás una cirugía para cambio de sexo o qué?- se empieza a reír seguramente de la cara que he puesto… ¿por qué siempre encuentra la manera de incomodarme o divertirse a mis costillas? Por eso tenía dudas de contarle todo… por eso no se puede confiar en ella…

- Esto es serio Nabiki, por favor, es importante para nuestra hermana lo que te quiere decir, necesita nuestra ayuda y apoyo- Kasumi la ve con reproche, sabe que es difícil para mí el exponer mis sentimientos y no favorece el hecho de que hagan chistes con ello.

- Esta bien, lo siento en verdad, pero es raro que Akane quiera hablar de algo serio conmigo, así que no le tomé la importancia necesaria. Bueno pues, dime qué pasa.

Me quedo callada, tengo que ordenar mis ideas y armarme de valor para exponerlas.

- Pues… necesito tu ayuda para cambiar mi look, quiero verme distinta, y tú tienes muy buen gusto, así que me preguntaba si pudieras aconsejarme para comprar ropa muy bonita, la mejor manera de peinarme, también me gustaría que me enseñes a maquillarme y verme lo más linda que pueda…- mientras hablo puedo notar el calor invadir mi cara; el rostro de Nabiki muestra clara sorpresa, felicidad, satisfacción e intriga, también puedo notar que se pierde su mirada, seguramente imaginando o el motivo de mi cambio, o el cómo me veré después de éste.

- Wow hermanita, ¿y se puede saber la razón de este deseo tuyo?- tiene alzada una ceja, no es buena señal, seguro sospecha algo, ¿no podía ser menos suspicaz?

Suelto un suspiro… necesito desahogarme con ella… necesito que me ayude…

- Creo que es algo que debí de hacer mucho tiempo atrás, por otro lado, Ranma tiene que decidir de una buena vez a la mujer que será su esposa… y pues… tengo… tengo que dar batalla… ¿no lo crees?- ¿cómo fue posible que yo dijera eso en frente de otras personas? ¡Vaya si me siento incómoda, estoy con una incineración facial! Pero algo no anda bien, ¿dónde está la risa casi histérica de una muy divertida Nabiki?

Espero a que llegue durante varios segundos, pero no aparece. Mi hermana mantiene un rostro serio y pensativo.

- ¿Nabiki?- nada- Hermana, ¿estás bien?- sigue sin reaccionar, solo me mira fijamente.

- ¿Nabiki?- la llama preocupada Kasumi. Parece empezar a despertar después de escuchar su voz… y entonces reacciona levantando una ceja y dedicándome una media sonrisa.

- Sabía que lo querías…- me dice divertida, de seguro quiere molestarme, pero yo tengo una convicción a ser diferente y me siento en la necesidad de hablar con toda la sinceridad posible, impresionándome incluso a mí misma:

- Yo lo amo más que a nada en este mundo- digo con una voz firme, sin dejar lugar a dudas, con una mirada llena de franqueza, confianza y determinación innatas en mí.

Casi me largo a reír con las expresiones que ponen las dos mujeres que tengo delante mío, están en estado catatónico.

Cuando empiezan a recobrar la conciencia, se oyen pasos bajando por las escaleras, de manera que nos quedamos calladas, al comedor ingresó mi papá junto con al tío Genma.

- Akane, puedes contar conmigo, digo, con nosotras, en todo lo que necesites.- me dijo Nabiki en un susurro lleno de ternura, tanta, que me descolocó. ¿Mi hermana podía contener esa cantidad de dulzura en su ser? Tal vez Kasumi tenía razón y yo era su consentida…

De un momento a otro entendí algo de suma importancia para mí: mis dos hermanas me aman tanto como yo a ellas; yo no estoy SOLA. ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? No lo sé… pero ahora siento que puedo hacerlo todo porque ellas están ahí para mí como yo estoy para ellas… un lindo calorcito me inunda el pecho… he abierto los ojos… el amor todo lo puede…

Y no va a ser la excepción en mis propósitos, ¡claro que no!, por algo amo a Ranma con todo mi ser…

* * *

><p>NA: Les pido por favor que me digan si quieren capítulos más largos, si es así, serán menos cantidad de episodios pero más extensos. También les pido me digan si quieren que sea un fic meloso o atrevido o algo así, es la primera vez que escribo alguna historia, por favor ténganme paciencia. Y si quieren algo lemon o algo por el estilo, también háganmelo saber y veré qué puedo hacer :D


	3. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Como estamos de vacaciones de verano, no tengo que despertar a Ranma por las mañanas. Si bien es cierto que no hay escuela, no puedo dejar de estudiar mucho, pronto entraré a la universidad y tengo que dar mi mayor esfuerzo.

De todos modos, tengo mucho tiempo libre que pienso aprovechar al máximo llevando a cabo mis planes. Desde esta mañana que no hablo con Nabiki y es media tarde, así que no estoy segura de que realmente ella me tome en serio…

Estoy en el dojo, tratando de entrenar, entonces escucho ruidos que deshacen mi precaria concentración, abro los ojos y veo entrar a mis dos hermanas, cierran la puerta y se acercan a donde estoy.

La primera en hablar es Kasumi, con tanto tacto que pareciese que me fuera a romper:

- Akane, hermanita, necesitamos hablar con respecto a lo de ésta mañana. Creemos que tienes que seguir unos pasos sumamente importantes para que puedas triunfar no solo en ésta decisión tuya, sino también en toda tu vida-

- Es cierto, lo primero de todo es que confíes en ti misma. ¡Necesitamos que tu autoestima suba como la espuma!- a Nabiki parecen brillarle los ojos- ¡Y para eso tenemos que ir de compras! No hay nada mejor que eso…- puedo jurar que hay lagrimitas de emoción en sus ojos… hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no tenemos una salida de hermanas.

- ¡Tienes razón!- ¿desde cuándo Kasumi ama ir de compras?- Hay que cambiar tu guardarropa, es muy anticuado, ya ni yo uso eso- se le escapa una risita, ¿¡qué rayos le pasa!?

- ¿Te sientes bien hermana?- pregunto con genuina preocupación- ¿Cuánto hace que disfrutas el ir a tiendas de ropa llena de mujeres asesinándose por una prenda o matándose con la mirada por evidente envidia?- estoy segura que mi cara tiene una expresión de confusión infinita.

- ¡Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas! A toda mujer le gusta gastar dinero en sí misma… bueno, menos tú, ¡pero eso lo arreglaremos ahora mismo!- Nabiki ahora me da terror, parece alguien más, no puedo creer que la "dama de hielo" pueda tener tanto entusiasmo en ayudarme. Ella se percata de mi mirada suspicaz.

- No me veas así. ¿Es tan difícil creer que me importan ustedes? Son mi familia, y aunque no lo demuestre muy seguido, los amo mucho, infinitamente- vaya, es raro darse cuenta que tiene sentimientos… si Nabiki pudo decir eso, ¿por qué para mí es tan conflictivo expresarme? Tengo muchas cosas que aprender de las dos mujeres que están frente mío, mis dos compañeras de vida.

Sin que se lo espere, me abalanzo contra mi hermana la del medio con un abrazo impresionante, lleno de sentimiento, de agradecimiento, un abrazo único.

Creo que quedó pasmada, no me responde ni se mueve, me empiezo a reír, nunca la había visto en problemas para manejar una situación. Volteo a ver a Kasumi y le sonrío, ella entiende y se nos une. Creo que llevamos más de cinco minutos en nuestro momento sentimental, nos separamos lentamente, las veo directamente a los ojos y noto cómo ambas tienen lágrimas en ellos, me sorprendo enormemente, para después quedar anonadada al encontrar dichas gotitas invadiendo mis propias mejillas.

Después de limpiarnos y controlarnos, nos dirigimos al interior de la casa, tomamos lo necesario para salir y partimos rumbo al centro comercial.

* * *

><p>Durante el camino estaba pensando en que Ranma no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo le había dicho (bueno, no a él en específico) que iríamos a asaltar las tiendas de ropa. No dijo nada, pareciese que no le importaba.<p>

- Yo creo que no sabía que decir- Kasumi dice como si me estuviera leyendo el pensamiento.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba pensando en eso?- realmente estoy impresionada.

- Es muy fácil Akane, siempre que piensas en él tienes expresiones características- comenta como si nada Nabiki.

- Es increíble lo obvia que soy…-

- Déjate de eso, lo increíble es que él no se haya dado cuenta aún, realmente es muy despistado, por no decir otra cosa- dice mi hermana mayor.

- Todas sabemos que es un idiota tan lento como una tortuga-

- Pues sí, pero así lo quiere Akane, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?- ¿en qué momento yo quede dentro de la conversación?

- Yo sé que voy a hacer- digo entre divertida y seria, extraña pero posible combinación- voy a hacer que él se dé cuenta de lo equivocados que son sus insultos y le demostraré lo que valgo, le demostraré que ya no soy una niña- puedo notar la media sonrisa de mis hermanas, pero la de Nabiki creo que tiene algo de burla… ¿será que no confía en que dejé de ser una chiquilla?

* * *

><p>Llegando a las tiendas nos adentramos a las de ropa juvenil. Soy arrastrada por los pasillos, sosteniendo montones y montones de prendas que amenazan con aplastarme, luego soy conducida a los probadores.<p>

Suspiro, nunca he sido partidaria de gastar tiempo y dinero en mí misma, pero es hora de cambiar eso.

Hablando de cambiar, me encuentro probándome falda y blusa entalladas, me veo en el espejo y vuelvo a suspirar. Salgo para que den el visto bueno y se me quedan viendo con una mirada seria, crítica. Me siento incómoda siendo observada de esa manera. Nabiki me toma del brazo y me hace caminar hasta quedar de frente a la entrada de cristal de la tienda, donde se ven pasar a muchas personas.

Primero no entiendo qué pasa, hasta que me percato de las miradas que atraigo, tanto de hombres como mujeres; los varones me miran con cara de pervertidos, con hambre en los ojos, sonrisas de idiotas y hasta puedo jurar que algunos con la saliva escurriendo de sus bocas. Me sonrojo al darme cuenta, hasta que noto a las féminas que me dedican su atención: algunas me miran con apreciación, otras con marcada envidia en sus facciones, otras pocas con aprobación ante mi atuendo. Todo esto me tiene impresionada.

¿Desde cuándo soy digna de atraer miradas de muchachos y chicas por igual?

Volteo a verme una vez más al espejo y no puedo creer lo que veo:

Veo a una joven mujer con un rostro con rasgos finos, delicados, expresivos, aún con toques de la niña que desaparece poco a poco con el tiempo y la promesa de una bella mujer adulta que será ampliamente deseada por sus largas pestañas, delineadas cejas, preciosos ojos chocolate, nariz perfecta y sus labios, carnosos, rosados; un cabello sedoso, abundante, un cuello de cisne, tan elegante que invita ser besado; hombros delicados, con mucho porte, brazos delgados pero fuertes, un busto proporcionado y más grande que antes (me atrevería a decir que pinta de crecer más :D), una cintura de avispa, un abdomen tonificado, concluyendo un torso muy llamativo. Mi mirada sigue bajando hasta toparme con mis caderas, ¿cuándo crecieron así? Son anchas, con glúteos firmes y redondeados, mis piernas son largas y atléticas, mis chamorros son duros y marcados sin perder la femineidad; y toda yo termino en unos pequeños y lindos pies.

¿De verdad esa soy yo? Si es así ¿cuándo cambié tanto? ¿Desde cuándo soy linda? Un momento…. ¿soy linda? ¿SOY ATRACTIVA?

Pierdo el equilibrio por un instante, semejante descubrimiento me deja sin aliento, volteo a ver a mis cómplices en todo esto, y si antes estaba desorientada, ahora más: Kasumi me observa expectante, inquieta y preocupada por mi reacción, sin embargo con una sonrisa hermosa naciendo. Nabiki por su lado me mira un usa sonrisa de triunfo absoluto, como si hubiese realizado un logro personal, con una expresión casi altiva, pero sus ojos destilan tanta ternura, comprensión y sincera felicidad que nunca imaginé ella poseía.

Si bien yo creía que la intención de ir a dichas tiendas era para, simplemente, abastecernos de una nueva imagen, no caí en cuenta de la doble intención que tenían preparada mis compañeras de aventura.

Sonrío como hace mucho tiempo no hacía, salto y río como una pequeña niña que se divierte con cualquier cosa; corro a ahogarlas en un asfixiante abrazo pues ellas, mis hermanas, me han devuelto lo en antaño perdido: mi confianza.

- Muchas gracias- les digo con la voz quebrada y un nudo en la garganta- Gracias por ayudar a darme cuenta de cómo soy… no sé qué sería de mí sin ustedes… las amo- un sollozo sale de mi boca- Esto es realmente importante para mi…

- Si lo es para ti, para nosotras también- me interrumpe Kasumi mientras Nabiki asiente.

Nos regalamos sonrisas radiantes, exultantes de felicidad y complicidad.

- Bueno, bueno… es hora de seguir comprando… se hará muy tarde y ¡tenemos mucho que gastar aún! Ahora que por fin te ves como realmente eres, Akane, es hora de fijar tus ojos al futuro y… ¿¡Ya vieron ese vestido!?- Nabiki tenía que ser, aunque he de admitir que le vestido que señala es hermoso… tal vez… me quede… ¿bien? ¡A la goma la inseguridad! Me lo probaré. Corro a arrebatárselo de las manos y huir riendo al probador con una Nabiki ceñuda persiguiéndome…

Después de salir con bolsas y bolsas… Y CIENTOS DE BOLSAS, nos dirigimos al dojo, pero antes de salir me percato de que mis hermanas cuchichean… siento un escalofrío… un presentimiento extraño me invad-

- ¡Akane espera!, ven aquí- y sin mayores miramientos soy introducida a una tienda de ¡LENCERÍA!

Ok, ok, está bien que he cambiado en pocas horas, pero esto tal vez sea demasiado…

- Nada de eso niña, si vas a sufrir una transformación como la que tú dices, tienes que hacer de ADENTRO hacia afuera- me dice pícaramente Kasumi, tal vez pensé en voz alta… un momento… ¿Kasumi? ¿Kasumi me dijo eso? Dios… este día es de locos.

Al empezar a inspeccionar voy encontrando lindos conjuntos, otros más atrevidos y otros que simplemente hacen que tenga sonrojos extremos… pero no por lo que tal vez piensen, sino por mis propios pensamientos como: ¿Qué diría Ranma de éste? ¿Le gustará? Si fuera así ¿cuánto tiempo duraría él conteniéndose? O más bien ¿cuánto duraría mi atuendo antes de estar en el suelo? Me cacheteo internamente.

- ¿Qué pasa señorita pudor? Deberías probar a usar sostenes más sexis y tangas, seguramente te ayudarían en tu propósito de seducir a nuestro cuñadito…- si antes estaba roja, ahora estoy que brillo en la oscuridad, ¿por qué tenía que hacer ESE comentario justo ahora que yo pienso lo mismo?

- Hermana dale un respiro, es su primer día de un proceso difícil… aunque ese de allá es realmente lindo, ¿no te parece, Akane?- por un momento creí que la primogénita de nuestros padres me iba a salvar… bueno… trató.

- Está bien…- suspiro resignada- Hoy me llevaré todo lo que tú me digas Nabiki, pero con una condición…- la miro, ella me mira, nos retamos con la mirada- TÚ lo pagas TODO.

Veo la lucha interna… su rostro se torna en una mueca de terror, contrariedad, diversión y tragedia tan cómica que todas las mujeres que estaban a nuestro alrededor ríen lo más disimuladamente posible… claro que ni Kasumi ni yo tenemos tanto recato aunque yo menos que ella obviamente…

* * *

><p>Ya de regreso a casa, empiezo a tirar mi antigua vestimenta y a acomodar mi nuevo guardarropa hasta que escucho toques en mi puerta…<p>

- Adelante-

- Hola Akan…e… emm…

- ¿Qué pasa Ranma?- volteo a verlo. Tiene las mejillas rojas y los ojos algo más abiertos de lo normal… ¿qué le pasa? Sigo la dirección de su mirada y me quedo perpleja, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba vestida solo con un diminuto short y un top para hacer ejercicio, lo cual no tapaba gran cosa de mi cuerpo.

Entro en pánico y estoy a punto de gritarle y golpearlo con mi mazo… pero veo a Nabiki asomada a la puerta negándome con la mano… tengo que controlarme… respiro hondo… sonrío y actúo como si nada…

- ¿Ranma?- no reacciona- ¿Me oyes?- reuniendo valor me acerco un paso, él ensancha más los ojos y empieza a balbucear- ¿Qué?

- Laa cccomidda est…esttt…aa lissta…- logra decir, sonrío para camuflar las ganas de largarme a reír como desquiciada pero lo soporto, eso hace que se le note más nervioso, pero sigue sin moverse y trata de desviar su vista hacia cualquier punto que no sea yo…

- Esta bien Ranma, en un momento bajo… gracias- le digo con un tono de voz suave, lento y, hasta me atrevería decir, seductor… detrás del cuerpo de mi prometido logro ver las señas que hace mi hermana en aprobación y la veo marcharse.

Sin embargo, el muchacho delante de mí sigue en la Luna.

- Ranma, puedes bajar, solo me cambio y voy a cenar.- le sonrío tranquilamente y parece que se pierde aún más en la inconciencia… pero de pronto sale de su estado de aturdimiento con un violento sacudir de cabeza y sale disparado de mi cuarto y solo alcanzo a escuchar un "ok" nervioso…

Creo que esto está resultando mejor de lo que esperaba… sonrío satisfecha, me visto con algo más recatado y bajo al comedor.

* * *

><p>Cuando entro a la estancia donde todos esperaban sentados para comer, noto a mi peor es nada con la mirada gacha y la cara roja. Mis hermanas me voltean a ver con complicidad, sonrío y me voy a mi lugar.<p>

- ¿Cómo les fue hijas? No gastaron mucho dinero, ¿verdad?- mi papá nunca ha sido muy discreto y esta vez no fue la excepción: se le nota a leguas el terror de tener que pagar las cuentas de todo lo que adquirimos esta tarde…

- Nos fue muy bien papi, compramos muchas cosas… creo que un guardarropa entero para cada quien…- Nabiki disfruta con la cara de pánico extremo que pone papá, le gusta bromear con él… la verdad es divertido- No sabes, después no podrás ni reconocernos, menos a Akane… te llevarás grandes sorpresas- dice con toda intención, su mirada ahora esta fija en el muchacho a mi lado que levanta la cabeza hacia mí con curiosidad, para después desviar la vista rápidamente, con la cara roja… y entonces, el desastre:

- Yo no sé para qué gastar el dinero en eso… a decir verdad, Akane no tiene mucho que lucir…- dice con los ojos cerrados en una postura de arrogancia que crispa mis nervios, empiezo a ver rojo, mis manos exigen que les haga entrega de mi fiel mazo para darle una lección a ese idiota…

Todos guardan silencio. Están esperando que yo haga algo… si eso quieren, pues eso haré.

- Mmm… tal vez tengas razón Ranma, pero nada pierdo con intentarlo, dignidad no tengo mucha, reputación ya no me queda, así que da igual. De todos modos gracias por tu comentario y preocupación- digo con toda la calma del mundo, impresioné a todos, incluyéndome.

- ¿¡Qu… Quién te dijo que estoy preocupado por ti!? Más bien me preocupa que se enteren que eres mi prometida… me daría pena…

Respiro una, dos, tres veces para controlar las emociones que se anidan en mi pecho: desesperación, ira, desilusión, ira, tristeza, ira, decepción, ¡IRA!

- ¡Oh! Perdón por malinterpretar tu comentario, no te preocupes por eso, seguramente ni se percatarán de que existo.- Le digo tranquilamente, casi con indiferencia. Me voltea a ver extrañado, yo sigo comiendo como si nada. Mi tía Nodoka, el tío Genma y papá están en shock, pero Nabiki y Kasumi intercambian miradas que transmiten preocupación, enojo, impresión y empatía hacia mí.

- ¡Vamos! No nos miren así, él tiene razón… Y, ¿qué hicieron en la tarde mientras no estábamos?- comento para aligerar el ambiente, y al comprender la situación, los demás comensales inician con una charla en la que todos participamos aunque el chico de la trenza solo agrega monosílabos a la conversación.

Cuando todos terminamos, me dispuse a ayudar a recoger la mesa.

Tomé los platos y los llevé a la cocina, donde me encontré con las otras tres mujeres que viven en la casa.

- ¡Hija! Estoy impresionada por tu reacción. ¿Todo bien?- Nodoka se ve preocupada realmente.

- Claro tía, solo no tenía ganas de arruinar el gran día que he tenido con mis hermanas. Eso es todo- le digo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. La señora Saotome me mira con suspicacia…

- Tía, Akane está decidida a cambiar- Kasumi dice al no ser creída mi explicación.

- ¿A qué te refieres con cambiar?- el miedo se marcan en las facciones de la mujer.

- Descuide, solo quiero verme diferente, sentirme diferente… quiero estar en paz conmigo misma. Solo es eso- la sinceridad brilla en mis ojos.

- ¿Por qué?- es la pregunta que esperaba de Nodoka, sé que quiere que le diga que es por su hijo, también sé que teme que le diga que es por algún otro hombre… ¿es tan difícil creer que no es por eso?

- Lo hago por mí, tía. Debo de ser yo la persona más importante para mí. Si no me quiero ni yo, ¿quién podría quererme?- le digo como si fuera lo más obvio… pero es hora de ser honesta con todos, en especial conmigo, así que agrego a mi respuesta:- además, si quiero llegar a ser muy feliz tengo que luchar por él, ¿no cree?- dejo así mi comentario, no necesito agregar nada más, si lo entendió bien, y si no, pues ni modo.

Kasumi y Nabiki sonríen a mi respuesta mientras mi tía Nodoka pone cara de confusión y preocupación por un momento hasta que me mira fijamente, sé que puede leer en mis ojos lo que tanto la inquieta, halla en ellos la respuesta a su silenciosa pregunta, la respuesta a la incógnita que dejé en mi comentario, la respuesta de mis sentimientos.

Sonríe satisfecha y alegre. Me despido de las tres mujeres y me retiro a mi habitación sin ningún comentario más.

* * *

><p>Mientras me preparo para dormir, mis hermanas entrar a mi cuarto para planear el siguiente movimiento.<p>

- ¿Qué más quieres cambiar de ti?- es la pregunta que ellas me hacen. Me lo pienso por un momento y contesto.

- Quiero mejorar en las artes marciales, quiero poder defenderme, quiero dejar de ser una inútil debilucha… quiero dejar de verme así y de paso que los demás también… Además, quiero aprender a cocinar delicioso- digo lo último casi con vergüenza esperando las risas que no llegan… debo de empezar a confiar más en ellas.

- Por lo de la cocina no te preocupes, yo te puedo ayudar- dice Kasumi- pero con respecto a las artes marciales, no sé qué podamos hacer- musita con preocupación.

- ¿Quién puede entrenarte? ¿Y si le preguntas a Ranma?- pregunta insegura Nabiki, aunque todas sabemos que ésa no era una opción.

- Las tres sabemos que él nunca me entrenaría… tal vez Ryoga, es buen peleador… solo que no sabemos dónde está o cuándo regrese…- nos quedamos silenciosas, pensando… pensando… pensando…- ¡TIENE QUE HABER ALGUIEN!- exploto finalmente…

- Tranquila pequeña, ya encontraremos a alguien, no te preocupes-

- A mí se me ocurre alguien- dice Kasumi con duda- Mousse.

- ¿Qué dices?- preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

- Piénsenlo, es muy buen artista marcial, es amable, no te guarda rencor, no sé… ¿quién más podría ser?

- Tal vez tengas razón Kasumi, mañana iré a hablar con él, a ver que dice.- sigo insegura pero no queda otra opción.

- Creo que es el único- concuerda Nabiki.

- Entonces ni hablar, mañana voy a primera hora al Neko Hanten.- digo con decisión.

- Muy bien, ahora ya es tiempo de acostarnos, mañana nos vemos- nos despedimos y se van a sus cuartos.

Me quedo pensativa: ¿cómo pedirle a Mousse que sea mí sensei? ¿Aceptará? ¿Bajo qué condiciones? ¿Le importará a Ranma?

Esas y mil preguntas más rondan mi mente hasta que me quedo dormida.


	4. Capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Después de ir temprano a correr, ya estoy lista para el día ajetreado que voy a tener. Si bien es cierto que aprender bien el arte de la lucha es uno de mis grandes sueños, en este momento me es difícil tener claro como lo llevaré a cabo.

No tengo muchas opciones para elegir a mi sensei…

Estoy caminando rumbo al restaurante de la abuela de Shampoo, vistiendo mi ropa nueva que consta de una falda hasta la mitad del muslo y una camisa de manga tres cuartos ceñida al cuerpo, muy decidida a convencer a Mousse para que me entrene, pero sigo sin saber cómo pedírselo.

Abro la puerta y me encuentro cara a cara con Ranma que va saliendo después de, seguramente, comer hasta el hartazgo. Me mira con temor, pero anoche decidí que no le volveré a hacer escenitas de celos ridículas, por lo que simplemente paso de largo.

- Buenos días, ¿esta Mousse?- pregunto a Cologne bajo las miradas incrédulas de todos, incluyendo algunos clientes acostumbrados a las demostraciones de fuerza salvaje por parte de algunos visitantes del Neko Hanten.

- ¿Para qué buscar chica violenta a chico pato?- me pregunta con el ceño fruncido una muchacha china odiosa.

- Para nada que te importe, ¿está o no está?- digo con expresión cortante, y a la vista del mutismo de las personas a mi alrededor, lo busco con la mirada hasta localizarlo enfurruñado en un rincón del establecimiento atendiendo clientes.

Camino hacia él, ya estando muy cerca le susurro:

- Mousse, ¿tienes tiempo? Me gustaría hablar un momento contigo- le digo en un murmullo nervioso.

- Emm… pues… yo creo que no hay problema, ahora vamos a un lugar más privado- esta confuso y no lo culpo, pero sí le agradezco su discreción.

Nos encaminamos hacia la salida, donde sigue parado mi prometido que nos mira con recelo. Lo esquivamos y nos acomodamos en un lugar para poder charlar sin mirones.

- ¿Qué pasa Akane?-

- Mousse… emmm… no sé cómo empezar…- retuerzo nerviosa mis manos y empiezo a hablar en susurros- quería saber si tú… si tú… pues… pudieras entrenar… ¿me?- ¡no puedo! ¿Qué pasa con toda mi convicción? ¡Vamos, dilo!- me gustaría que me entrenaras para mejorar en las artes marciales, por favor- ¡por fin lo dije! Pero él no se inmuta con mi petición, solo se queda viéndome fijamente, por lo cual enrojezco y agacho la cabeza.

Cuando decidí ir en busca del chico que tengo enfrente, no me imaginaba qué reacción pudiera tener, pero no esperaba que tomara mi barbilla para que lo volteara a ver.

Puedo ver sus lindos ojos a través de sus lentes, tiene una mirada indescifrable, me examina, está estudiando mi rostro.

- ¿Por qué quieres entrenar? ¿Por qué yo?- me pregunta con su mirada fija y su voz tranquila.

- Porque ya no quiero que me vean como una chica débil, quiero poder valerme por mí misma, quiero lograr uno de mis sueños, quiero ser buena en algo; tú eres un gran guerrero, menospreciado al igual que yo, creo que no tienes nada en contra mía… eres de los únicos en los que he podido pensar para pedir éste favor-

Parece pensárselo.

- Esta bien, tal vez te pueda ayudar- dice luciendo una sonrisa, una sonrisa que no había visto, una de comprensión, de empatía y hasta podría decir que de confianza y amistad.

- Mil gracias Mousse- le digo con los ojos brillosos, un nudo en la garganta por la emoción- No sé qué puedo hacer para pagarte el favor.

- No digas tonterías, tienes razón en lo que me dijiste, nos parecemos mucho. Si a mí me hubieran tendido una mano cuando lo necesitaba, muchas cosas serían diferentes, así que yo te ayudaré.- me ofrece su mano para estrecharla; mas yo le abrazo con fuerza, con alegría poco contenida.

- ¡Mousse! Regresar de una vez, clientes esperar- grita una china asomada en la puerta junto a un Ranma atónito por verme abrazada a otro chico.

El chino amigo mío me suelta, me susurra una hora y lugar, me sonríe y se marcha.

Yo sonrío satisfecha, me doy media vuelta y emprendo el camino a casa. En eso siento la presencia de mi prometido a mi lado, con un aura extraña.

- ¿Qué te traes con el pato?- me pregunta tratando de sonar indiferente, pero por su postura puedo ver que está inquieto.

- Nada, solo estábamos platicando- digo para picarlo más, quiero ver que tiene que decirme.

- Pues estaban muy abrazados y sonrientes, ¿de qué hablaban?-

- Cosas sin sentido, cosas que solo nos incumben a nosotros- él frunce el ceño.

- No es que me importe lo que hagas, pero no creo que sea conveniente que andes por ahí vestida de forma tan… tan… exhibicionista y ridícula, te ves más mal que de costumbre- dice sonriendo socarrón y con una expresión de burla.

- Lástima que no te guste, yo que me lo puse para ti- digo con sarcasmo lo primero, para decir sinceramente lo último- pero qué le puedo hacer. Luego iré a caminar al parque a ver si encuentro quién vea linda mi vestimenta, no te preocupes- le guiño un ojo para molestarlo, luego lo ignoro tranquilamente mientras me desvío al parque más cercano mientras se queda estático en su lugar, con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal.

Me siento en una banca, y no pasaron escasos cinco minutos cuando dos chicos se me acercaron con intenciones de conquista.

- Hola, ¿podemos sentarnos?- dice un muchacho de cabello castaño.

- Como quieran, en un momento yo me voy- digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Pero te sentaste apenas hace unos minutos; queríamos invitarte al cine o a comer o a lo que quieres, te vimos sin compañía y pues… tan linda como eres, decidimos venir a ofrecernos para entretenerte un rato- dijo el segundo tipo, era chaparrito; pude percibir algo extraño en ellos, tal vez una doble intención en su frase.

- Mmm… muchas gracias por la propuesta, pero de verdad ya me tengo que ir, hay algunas cosas pendientes por hacer; tal vez otro día- les sonrío, me levanto y me retiro a mi casa.

* * *

><p>Cuando llego, escucho que alguien está entrenando en el dojo muy duramente, destrozando cosas. No le tomo importancia. Sigo mi camino hasta llegar a la cocina donde esta Kasumi.<p>

- Hola hermana, ya vine-

- Buenos días Akane, ¿cómo te fue? ¿Le preguntaste a Mousse?

- ¡Si! ¡Y aceptó!- digo realmente entusiasmada- me dio una dirección y me dijo que fuera a las siete; así que hoy mismo empezaremos- no quepo de la emoción y mi hermana lo puede sentir claramente. Me da una sonrisa radiante antes de ponerse seria y decirme.

- Pues hoy también empezarás a cocinar conmigo, ¡tienes que convertirte en la mejor cocinera!-

- Esssta bien… no lo sé Kasumi, me pone nerviosa que pueda echar todo a perder, otra vez… como siempre-

- Deja de tirarte para que te levanten, Akane, tú querías esto, pues tienes que practicar, igual que las artes marciales. Vamos, que tenemos mucho que hacer para desperdiciar el tiempo con tonterías.- vaya, eso no me lo esperaba de mi hermana mayor, tal vez tenga razón, es tiempo de dejar de sentir compasión de mí misma.

- Está bien… ¡a empezar!

* * *

><p>A la hora de la comida nos encontramos reunidos todos para disfrutar de los alimentos preparados. Si bien mi clase con Kasumi no fue tan mala, tampoco hice algo comestible, esto va a ser complicado y requerirá tiempo, pero bueno, ya estoy mentalizada para ello.<p>

Estoy pensativa mientras como, concentrada en el entrenamiento que tengo para más tarde, por lo tanto no me doy cuenta de una mirada azulina que se clava en mí frecuentemente, hasta que escucho mi nombre pronunciado por Nabiki.

- Ya cuñadito, deja de ver a Akane que la desgastas- dice con burla.

- ¡No estaba viéndola! ¿Qué podría tener que merezca la pena ver?- dice a la defensiva.

- Ya tranquilos, ¿podríamos tener una comida tranquila, por favor? Además no es bueno que hables así de tu prometida, hijo- dice reprobatoriamente Nodoka.

- Mamá, Nabiki empezó, y no he dicho nada que no sea verdad-

Yo simplemente los ignoro y sigo comiendo hasta terminar mi plato. Agradezco los alimentos con una sonrisa y me voy a mi cuarto para preparar mis cosas para el entrenamiento bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

* * *

><p>Llego puntual al parque donde Mousse me citó. Él ya está ahí, me acerco y nos saludamos por segunda vez en el día.<p>

- Es hora de comenzar. Primero vamos a empezar a mejorar tu concentración, después tu velocidad, reflejos y equilibrio, como tienes mucha fuerza aunque está muy desaprovechada, podemos retrasar un poco esa sesión. Tienes que tener paciencia, disciplina y coraje. ¿Estás preparada?- me sonríe siniestramente, un escalofrío hace que tenga un mal presentimiento, pero estoy decidida a hacer esto.

* * *

><p>Dos horas y media después, estoy siendo literalmente arrastrada por Mousse para llegar a mi hogar, mis piernas, brazos, abdomen y todos mis músculos están como muertos. Nunca imaginé que el chico pato fuera tan vigoroso y estricto para entrenar.<p>

Llegamos a la puerta y abro, me conduce a la sala todavía abrazado a mí. En la habitación se encuentran todos a excepción de mi tío Genma y papá, mejor, así no estará llorando desconsoladamente por mi estado.

Los presentes nos miran con curiosidad.

Ranma al poco tiempo frunce el ceño y pregunta sin poder ocultar bien el tono molesto:

- ¿Y ustedes qué hacen abrazados?-

- Pues aquí, nada más quería traer a Akane, debe de estar cansada después de todo el ejercicio que hicimos- dijo lo último con tono malicioso y sonrisa presumida.

- Emmm… gracias Mousse, mañana nos vemos- trato de romper el ambiente tenso que se formó con el comentario del chico chino. Le dedico una sonrisa cómplice y le susurro confidente- ¿a la misma hora y el mismo lugar?-

- Sí, ahí te espero- y a modo de despedida me da un beso en la mejilla, produciendo que cierto prometido mío empiece a enrojecer.

- Bueno, ¿qué hay de cenar? Me muero de hambre-

La cena se desarrolla con un silencio incómodo y agobiante.

- Akane, hija, ¿qué hiciste esta tarde con Mousse?- pregunta discretamente tía Nodoka, casi como si fuera por accidente.

- Pues anduvimos por ahí, charlando y así…- digo evasiva.

- Oh, pero no está bien que vayas "por ahí" con otros chicos que no sea tu prometido- parece que me reprocha…

- Pero no tiene nada de malo, además, si mi prometido no me lleva, pues puedo ir con amigos, ¿no?-

- Ahora vas a decir que ese pato tonto es tu amigo, ¿eh? Pues está bien, son igual de torpes, seguro se llevarán MUY bien…- ¿soy yo o percibo celos en el aire?

- Pues sí, tenemos cosas en común y nos divertimos juntos, es un GRAN amigo- quiero que vea que no me amedrentan sus insultos e insinuaciones.

- Jumm… no sé cómo él se divierte contigo, si eres una amargada de lo peor- eso sí que me hizo enojar.

- Sí que le divierto, aunque no lo creas, tengo mis técnicas para entretener a Mousse- ¡Toma esa Saotome!

Me levanto de la mesa antes de que empiece una lucha de frases hirientes, no tengo ganas de discutir, ha sido un día pesado, gratificante y estimulante tal vez, pero muy cansado. Y estoy segura de que de ahora en adelante serán igual o incluso más.

* * *

><p>Ya llevo una semana con la rutina de cocinar con Kasumi en la mañana y tarde, y en la tarde-noche ir a entrenar con Mousse. Ahora le sumo las clases de maquillaje y seducción que me está impartiendo Nabiki.<p>

Debo de admitir que me parece sumamente entretenidas dichas lecciones, hasta puedo decir que me gustan, aunque me suelo sonrojar mucho con lo atrevida que llega a ser mi hermana. Sin embargo su método funciona.

A veces, cuando me encontraba a Ranma a solas, le lanzaba miradas muy intensas, acompañadas de susurros, roces o gestos muy sutiles, pero capaces de hacer que él se pusiera totalmente rojo y nervioso, podría jurar que temblaba. Por ejemplo, hace dos días en el estanque de carpas:

Estaba haciendo mucho calor, él estaba sentado a la orilla del pozo, a la sombra de los árboles, yo llevaba días coqueteándole muy, pero muy sutilmente, no pasaba de miradas fijas y penetrantes, o tocar "por accidente" su mano al pasar a su lado.

Pero esta vez decidí dar el siguiente paso.

Fui a la cocina por un vaso de limonada con hielos, me encaminé a donde estaba descansando, y con una voz antes desconocida para mí y que podría clasificar como sensual le dije lentamente:

- Ranma… ¿no se te antoja?-

Él inmediatamente abrió los ojos y se incorporó sonrojado y nervioso.

- ¿Ehh? ¿D… Dee qqué haablas Akane?- la verdad es que ponerlo en ese estado me incentivó a seguir.

- De esto- le dije en el mismo tono, ahora me incliné hacia adelante, ofreciéndole el vaso, pero no me percaté que al traer una blusita de tirantes, mi escote se mostró solo un poco más, pero lo suficiente para que llamara poderosamente su atención.

Se levantó de golpe, me recibió la limonada y huyó hacia la casa.

Si bien no era mi intención llegar a tanto, a pesar de haberme sonrojado yo también, me encantó su reacción porque me indicó que no le soy indiferente, que puedo ponerlo realmente nervioso, que llamo su atención, y por tanto, que se fija en mí.

* * *

><p>Después de esa experiencia, he decidido jugar más fuerte. Haré que me desee, que se trague todos los insultos que me ha dirigido por mi físico, haré que arda de celos como he notado últimamente que hace; quiero que muera por mí.<p>

Haré que él solo pueda pensar en mí. Que de una buena vez me elija.

Para eso tengo que idear un buen plan, hasta volverlo loco.

* * *

><p>NA: Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o petición es bien recibida y agradecida, espero les guste. Me gustó más cómo quedó el capítulo anterior, no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero bueno, aquí está uno nuevo


	5. Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4

¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO!?

Es el grito que me despierta. Abro los ojos sobresaltada, me pongo una batita que compré cuando fui de compras con mis hermanas, y salgo al pasillo. Es temprano aún, no han de ser siquiera las 4 de la madrugada.

En la puerta de la habitación de Ranma esta papá, con la cabeza aumentada varias veces su tamaño normal, rojo como tomate y con los ojos desorbitados.

Me acerco con cautela, temerosa de lo que pueda encontrar en el cuarto de mi prometido; con el corazón en la garganta, me asomo.

Y entonces me resbala una gota de sudor por la sien. En medio del muy destruido dormitorio se encontraba Mao Morín, el gato gigante con su cascabel, totalmente inconsciente y muy mallugado. A su lado, Ranma en estado Neko Ken, muy agitado y con los cabellos de la nuca erizados.

En cuanto a mi papá, ahora entiendo semejante grito: la estancia estaba que se derrumbaba con el menor de los esfuerzos, como consecuencia de la fiera batalla (o debería decir golpiza) que se desarrolló entre mi prometido y el gato gigante.

No logro decir ni una palabra cuando Ranma se lanza a mi regazo ronroneando, tirándome al suelo con él encima de mí. Pero esta vez pasan cosas distintas, ya sea por la escasa vestimenta de ambos, o porque era aún muy temprano, no tengo idea, mi gatito empieza a dar maullidos diferentes a todos los que había escuchado antes. Mi padre por suerte está llorando a mares, por lo cual no se entera de nada. Ranma lanza al aire sonidos roncos, profundos y, a decir verdad, terroríficos y excitantes.

Me asusto y a la vez siento como mi cuerpo entero se calienta. Mi prometido ahora está estirado sobre mí. Tiene las pupilas más dilatadas de lo normal, observa fijamente todo mi cuerpo. Su mirada enciende en mí algo que nunca antes había sentido, un calor sofocante.

Sin embargo, todo lo bueno tiene que terminar.

Mi papá, que ya se ha repuesto del shock, nos avienta un vaso con agua, con la intención de despertar a Ranma, sin darse cuenta de nuestra comprometedora posición.

Al instante, mi prometido reacciona, ahora convertido en mujer, mi mira y se ruboriza hasta el extremo, pero tarda un poco en levantarse. Voltea a ver a la habitación y empieza a temblar por la mirada asesina que le dedica papá.

-Ran…ma…- dice entrecortadamente.

-Tío Soun… no tengo idea de lo que pasó- dice la pelirroja.

Un tic aparece en la ceja de mi padre.

-Tendrás que pagar la reparación- comenta en tono realmente siniestro mi progenitor.

-Cla…claro tío, delo por hecho- se nota a leguas el pavor que tiene Ranma, y no lo culpo.

- Mientras se arregla, dormirás en la sala, o en el dojo, O DONDE SEA-

- Puede dormir en mi cuarto- comenta alguien, luego me doy cuenta que fui yo… ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando para decir esa opción en voz alta? No es que no lo pensé, solo que no esperaba exponer la idea…

Ambos se me quedan viendo, bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta. Así que no me queda otra que aparentar tranquilidad.

-Puede poner un futón en el suelo, hay suficiente espacio para uno- digo con calma, como si fuera la cosa más normal y práctica. Espero a que hablen, pero ambos están atónitos.

-Esa es una muy buena idea- dice Nabiki y Tía Nodoka al mismo tiempo. ¿Cuánto hacía que estaban ahí? Traté de mantener mi apariencia tranquila y relajada, evitando a toda costa el sonrojo que amenazaba con hacerse evidente.

-¡Claro que no! No pienso dormir con Akane- dice por fin Ranma.

-Pues a menos que quieras dormir en la sala, no veo dónde puedas dormir- mi tía acompaña el comentario con su katana a medio desenfundar.

Ranma tiembla y empieza a asentir rápidamente.

-Así se hará entonces- dice el letrero del panda detrás de su mujer.

Yo no comento nada más y me voy a mi cuarto, estoy indecisa si dormir otro poco, o me voy a hacer ya mi carrera diaria.

-Akane, ¿qué pretendes?- oigo la voz de Nabiki en mi cuarto, volteo y veo que también Kasumi esta con ella, cierran la puerta para tener privacidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?- me hago la desentendida.

- Es obvio Akane- dice Kasumi- ¿por qué ofreciste tu cuarto para que Ranma se quedara a dormir?- tiene una mirada extraña, como si tuviera una lucha interna de sentimientos.

- Pues…. La verdad no pensé en lo que hacía… es decir… sí pensé en la opción, pero no tenía la intención de decirla en voz alta… no sé qué pasó...- les digo, ahora sí, con un incendio facial.

En ese momento ambas estallan en carcajadas. No sé si ofenderme, esconderme en las sábanas de mi cama o largarme a reír con ellas. Opto por la tercera opción.

En cuanto pasa nuestro lapsus de risa, nos ponemos a charlar animadamente de lo creemos que pasará cuando Ranma venga a dormir a mi cuarto. Entre risas y sonrojos, llegan las 6 de la mañana, hora en que me voy a hacer mi rutina, Kasumi se alista para preparar el desayuno y Nabiki se va a dormir un rato hasta que esté lista la comida.

* * *

><p>Durante mi recorrido me encuentro a Mousse fuera del Neko Hanten, barriendo. Me acerco para saludarlo.<p>

-Buenos días sensei- digo en broma- ¿Cómo dormiste Mousse?-

-Buenos días Akane, después del cansancio que me causaste ayer, dormí genial, pero por lo visto a ti se te pegaron las sábanas… ahora saliste más tarde de lo normal-

-Lo que pasa es que hub-

-¡MOUSSE! ¡Dejar de gastar tiempo con chica violenta! Tener cosas que hacer- dice Shampoo con el ceño fruncido, interrumpiéndome.

- No quiero causarte problemas Mousse, mejor nos vemos en la tarde y platicamos- le sonrío- Ya estoy entusiasmada por la lección de hoy- me empiezo a alejar con la mano levantada en son de despedida, mientras mi amigo pato me sonríe e imita mi gesto, ante la vista de una molesta Shampoo.

* * *

><p>Como hoy salí más tarde, llegué a casa justo a la hora del desayuno.<p>

Todos están sentados, esperando a que Kasumi pase los platos llenos a cada uno. Me voy a mi lugar, tengo tanta hambre que no me importa estar sudada, ya me bañaré después de terminar.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu recorrido Akane?- pregunta Nabiki; todos nos quedamos algo sorprendidos y expectantes ya que ella nunca da muestras de interés a menos de que tenga algo entre manos.

-Bien, normal- digo con cautela- Me encontré a Mousse fuera del Neko y lo saludé, me entretuve un poco con él-

Ante mi comentario, dos personas se removieron inquietas.

-Con que Mousse… ¿ahora cambiaron el horario a las mañanas, en vez de las tardes?- pregunta con malicia. ¿Por qué, aún ahora que nos unimos más, no deja de molestarme y hacer situaciones incómodas frente a todos?

Ranma y Nodoka se me quedan viendo, el primero con una mirada indescriptible, y la segunda con reproche e inseguridad.

-No, solo me lo encontré, también estaba Shampoo- dije con toda la calma que pude reunir, pero era difícil continuar tranquila con las miradas que me dedicaban.

-Así que vas con Mousse todas las tardes… y ¿qué hacen durante tantas horas?- pregunta Nodoka con un deje peligroso en la voz.

- Solo son como dos horas tía, y no hacemos nada importante…- trato de evadir el tema.

-Mmm… creo que no deberías pasar tanto tiempo con un muchacho que no sea tu prometido, hija-

-No creo que a Ranma le moleste. Además- digo interrumpiendo lo que sea que fuera a decir el chico a mi lado- no hacemos nada malo, es mi amigo y nada más.

-¿No quieres decir algo hijo?- Nodoka casi le suplicaba para que reclamara el hecho de que me viera con otro hombre todos los días.

-No- fue su cortante respuesta. Se le notaba incómodo, molesto. Pero no dijo nada más.

-Bueno, zanjado el asunto, gracias por el desayudo, estaba delicioso Kasumi- le sonrío y me voy a mi cuarto.

* * *

><p>Después de estudiar un poco, practicar con Kasumi y de comer, me encuentro en mi cuarto, meditando, como Mousse me había puesto de tarea porque tengo que mejorar mi concentración. Y ésta vez lo logré, porque no me doy cuenta del paso del tiempo. Cuando termino mi meditación, es la hora justa para ir a mi entrenamiento. Me levanto y me visto para la ocasión. Cuando estoy por salir de la casa, mi tía me detiene.<p>

-¿A dónde vas Akane?- me pregunta de la manera más inocente que puede.

-Voy a salir- no pienso dar más datos.

-¿A éstas horas? No es bueno que una muchacha decente como tú ande sola a estas horas-

-Por eso no debe preocuparse, no voy a estar sola- trato otra vez salir de casa, pero me veo de nuevo interrumpida.

-¿Con quién vas a estar y dónde?- su tono de voz es severo, muy autoritario.

-Con un amigo- respondo suavemente, no me dejo amedrentar por ella, aunque se vea como una actitud irrespetuosa y rebelde.

-¿Qué amigo? No hablaras de ese chico, ¿verdad?-

-Hablo de Mousse, sí. Y, si me permite, llego tarde. Con su permiso, tía- ella duda en dejarme pasar, frunce mucho el ceño, pero al final se hace a un lado, con una sonrisa inquietante.

¿Qué estará planeando?

Bueno, pues al regreso de mi muy cansado entrenamiento, sé qué era lo que planeaba, y no puedo creerlo.

* * *

><p>NA: No es muy largo, pero es importante este capítulo, disculpen la demora. Son bien recibidos los comentarios de cualquier tipo.


	6. Capítulo 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Todo por culpa del maldito ga… gatttttttt…. ese asqueroso animal, ahora tengo que dormir en su cuarto. Y yo no tendría ningún problema si ella no fuera… ella…

Siempre tan hermosa, linda (bueno, la verdad no siempre), amable (menos conmigo)… y más ahora que se ve tan cambiada, tan distinta. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué este cambio? No es que me queje mucho, porque ahora puedo apreciar más su cuerpo… digo… emm… su… eh… bueno, la puedo ver mejor.

Su actitud es diferente, es más tranquila, ya ni siquiera me ha mandado a volar… y no sé si preocuparme por eso o no.

Otra cosa que me inquieta son esas salidas diarias por la tarde y, sobre todo, su "amistad" con el idiota del pato. ¿De verdad sale con él todos los días? Si es así, ¿qué tanto hacen durante esas horas que pasan juntos?

Me he abstenido de seguirla porque no quiero llegar a "interrumpir" algo y darme cuenta que para ella no tiene importancia nuestro compromiso.

¿Será que es por Mousse por el cual se viste y comporta así?

Espero que no…

* * *

><p>Estoy sacando las pocas cosas que sobrevivieron al desastre acontecido en mi cuarto, que por cierto, ya no comparto con el tonto de mi padre.<p>

-Ranma, hijo, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- mi mamá está en la puerta, la hago pasar- Necesito que vayas a comprar unas cositas que ocupamos en la casa, toma el dinero, ve de una vez, no tarda en oscurecer- me pone el dinero y la lista en la mano sin esperar respuesta mía, aunque todos sabemos que aceptaré… no me arriesgaré a que saque su querida katana…

Salgo de la casa y me doy cuenta que es una lista realmente larga y que me especifican una tienda para que vaya a comprarla. No está muy lejos, pero no creo que sea necesario ir, ¿o sí? No me arriesgaré, iré a esa y ya está.

* * *

><p>Me tardé más de lo que esperaba, no tarda en anochecer… y ya es la hora en que normalmente llega Akane…<p>

A lo lejos veo el dojo, me acerco y cuando estoy a una cuadra, veo llegar a mi prometida con ése. Vienen platicando como si fueran los grandes amigos, él la tiene sujeta del brazo. Acelero el paso.

-Muchas gracias por traerme Mousse, hoy estuvo realmente genial, aunque me dejaste más adolorida que de costumbre- le dice con una pequeña sonrisa, cansada.

-Lo siento Akane, no quería que salieras muy lastimada- contesta con ternura, frunzo el ceño- pero para mañana estarás como nueva, te lo aseguro-

-Eso espero, gracias otra vez, y hasta mañana- ¡Le está sonriendo otra vez! Eso no lo puedo permitir, esa sonrisa y todo lo que venga y sea de Akane es solamente ¡MIO! Aminoro mi paso mientras trato de sonar indiferente.

-¿Qué hay cegatón?-

-Buenas noches, Ranma- me saludan al mismo tiempo. Se voltean a ver y se ríen, a mí se me revuelven las tripas.

-Bueno, ya es tarde, buenas noches Mousse, duermes bien- se acerca a él para darle un beso, eso es algo que no puedo permitir y camino entre los dos como si no pasara nada.

-Ranma no seas grosero- me reprocha mi prometida.

-¡Oh, perdón, no sabía que les incomodara mi presencia!- le digo molesto.

-No le hagas caso Mousse, es un enojón- se despide con un gesto de la mano mientras camina detrás de mí.

Entro en la casa y todo está muy callado, dejo las bolsas en la mesita de la sala, llamo a mi mamá para avisar que llegué.

-Parece que no están- dice con temor Akane, y la verdad la entiendo. Seguramente es otro plan estúpido para que estemos solos… aunque… pensándolo bien… tal vez no sea tan mala la idea.

-¡Pero me mandaron a comprar todo esto!- señalo las bolsas.

-Quizá solo querían que les dieras tiempo para irse- trata de controlar su tono de voz, parece que está nerviosa, ¿por qué será?

-Bueno… no me importa que se vayan, solo espero que Kasumi haya dejado suficiente comida, no quiero que me envenenes- no puedo creer la habilidad que tengo para meterme en problemas… ¿¡qué acabo de hacer!? No ha pasado ni 20 minutos y ya estoy a punto de salir seriamente lastimado.

-¡Vaya, qué amable!- me dice con sarcasmo, pero no se nota muy enojada, de hecho se le ve… como… ¿decepcionada?... ¿triste?... no tengo ni idea de lo que le pasa- Me voy a bañar y luego bajo a comer, ¿me esperas o empiezas de una vez?- su tono de voz es extremadamente amable, de verdad dándome a elegir… es una oferta tan tentadora cenar ahora mismo, pero no me gusta comer solo…

-Te espero, pero no te tardes, me muero de hambre- ella se retira.

Al menos ahora tengo un momento para poder pensar en nuestra relación, si es que así se le puede llamar a lo que sea que tengamos.

¿Por qué siempre andamos de las greñas?

¡Porque ella es una enojona de lo peor! Nunca me deja explicarle cuando hay situaciones que Akane piensa que son comprometedoras… también tiene la culpa de cocinar asquerosamente… ¡Yo solo le digo la verdad! Pero a ella nunca se le puede tener contenta… le dices evasivas o mentiras y se enoja; le dices la verdad ¡Y TAMBIÉN SE ENOJA!

Es tan voluble, irascible y torpe…

Entonces, aparece ante mí. Viene con un camisita de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos… diablos… es tan… tan… Akane. No se cómo explicar cómo es… hermosa, inteligente, tan sexy, linda cuando se lo propone, seductora sin querer serlo, su voz tan melodiosa (bueno, cuando está enojada es muy irritable) y su sonrisa… ¡DIOS! ¡Qué sonrisa!

Trato de volver al mundo real, no quiero que se dé cuenta de que me deslumbra… no… eso es de los débiles… débiles ante cosas tan mundanas como el amor y el deseo… ¡y Ranma Saotome no es ningún débil!

La realidad me da unas buenas cachetadas en cuanto veo que Akane se acerca a mí con cara de preocupación

-¿Ranma? ¿Me oyes, Ranma?- ¿desde cuándo me estará llamando?

-Si… ¿qué?- contesto un poco a la defensiva.

-Solo quería decirte que ya calenté la cena- ¡vaya! De verdad que me perdí en mis pensamientos… ella alcanzó a bañarse, cambiarse y calentar la comida antes de que volviera al presente…

Y entonces capto sus palabras: "ya calenté la cena"… ¡Ella tocó la comida! Ahora temo seriamente por mi vida.

-Qué poca confianza tienes, no le pasa nada malo a la comida, ya la probé y está bien- me dice con el ceño fruncido… no sé si creerle- Anda, si quieres prueba solo un bocadito para que veas que no hay problema- me dice con una sonrisa… de esas sonrisas que hace que me quede en la Luna… y no puedo decirle nunca que no…

-Está bien, pero solo un bocadititito- nos dirigimos a la cocina, veo los platos y se ven normales, no hay olor a quemado ni nada por el estilo… Tomo con los palillos un poco del arroz… lo acerco lentamente a mi boca… casi rozan mis labios… y… y… entra en contacto con mi lengua… y… ¡ESTA DELICIOSO!

La volteo a ver y tiene una sonrisa tan radiante que es imposible que exista algo más bello que la mujer que está enfrente de mí… porque es una mujer, con todas las curvas que necesita esa palabra… ¡Y VAYA CURVAS! Antes de que otra cosa pase, llevo los platos y la cazuela a la mesa, ella me sigue con lo que se pueda necesitar.

* * *

><p>La cena es tranquila, casi no hablamos, no sé qué decirle, así que, como pocas veces, me limito a comer en lugar de arruinar la noche… digo, si vamos a estar solos en la casa por no sé cuántos días, lo mejor es que estemos tranquilo.<p>

Ella se lleva los platos para lavarlos y no puedo evitar admirar todo su cuerpo: sus delicados pero fuertes brazos, ese torso que me saca colores y eleva mi temperatura corporal de manera alarmante, su exquisita espalda y… em… su… eh… exquisita no espalda… y esas piernas… UFFF… toda ella…

La sigo para ayudarle a dejar todo limpio y en orden.

-Como no hay nadie más, puedo dormir en el cuarto que comparten mis padres- digo a mi prometida- así no te incomodo-

-Está bien- me dice con el ceño fruncido y cara de concentración ya que está lavando algunas de las piezas de la vajilla que más ama Kasumi, y conociéndose, tiene todo el cuidado del mundo.

* * *

><p>Terminando, subimos a los cuartos, ella entra al suyo y yo me dirijo al de mis papás. Llegando veo algo que me deja paralizado… una simple nota hace que el gran Ranma Saotome empiece a temblar como un perrito asustado.<p>

"_Ranma:_

_Nos fuimos de vacaciones durante algunos días, no se preocupen por nada, hay suficientes cosas para que coman._

_Si lees esto, quiere decir que no piensas dormir con Akane, pero desecha esa tonta idea, hijo, ya que las puertas y ventanas de todos los demás cuartos que no son de tu linda prometida están con llave, y si, cuando lleguemos, encuentro alguna ventana o puerta abierta, tendrás que recibir mi merecido castigo… así que ¡REGRESA EN ESTE INSTANTE A LA RECÁMARA DE AKANE!_

_Traten de llevarse bien. Tenemos todas nuestras esperanzas puestas en ustedes._

_Con amor, familias Tendo y Saotome"_

Siento el sudor recorrer mi espalda, mis manos tiemblan… ¿¡EN QUÉ RAYOS ESTABAN PENSANDO!? Bueno… no me queda de otra que ir a su cuarto y explicarle la situación, pedir su ayuda y esperar que todo salga bien.

Me encamino por el pasillo, toco y me deja pasar… ¿QUÉ RAYOS LE PASA A ELLA TAMBIÉN? Lo primero que veo al entrar es su precioso abdomen siendo tranquilamente tapado en ese momento por una muy sugestiva camisa de tirantes, y unos aún más atrevidos mini-short… ¿QUIÉN USA UNA "PIJAMA" (si es que se le puede llamar pijama a eso) ASÍ? Trato con todas mis fuerzas de controlarme… Cierro los ojos y trato de imaginar a P-chan para tranquilizarme… oigo que me llama… levanto la mirada e intento ver exclusivamente su rostro.

-Eh… em… Ak… Akane… eh… mira, mi mamá dejó esta carta- estiro lo más que puedo mi brazo para mantener una distancia prudente. Ella me mira confundida pero recibe y lee la carta. A medida que avanza va levantando sus delicadas cejas, pero no muestra enojo, incomodidad ni nada parecido, solo se le ve sorprendida y con un brillo de comprensión.

-¡Vaya! No esperaba que hiciera esto- dice en un susurro que de pura suerte logro escuchar- Bueno, pues… todavía te ofrezco quedarte aquí- está muy tranquila, tal vez demasiado… no entiendo nada.

-¿No te importa?-

-Pues… no… creo que no… ¿a ti sí?- me regala una tímida sonrisa.

-Para nada… em… ¿tienes un futón que me prestes, por favor?-

-Claro, déjame buscarlo- empieza a revolver su armario, va de un lado a otro, empiezo a ver su cara de incredulidad- creo que tenemos un problemita- dice con una risa nerviosa- parece que, "accidentalmente", tu mamá "perdió" todos los futones…- me muestra una pequeña nota de mi madre, donde le da una excusa por la desaparición de los pequeños colchones- y recomienda que usemos mi cama para dormir los dos…- ahora sí que se le nota un poco nerviosa, aunque no tanto como me hubiera imaginado que se pondría en una situación así… es decir… como estoy yo en este momento.

-Y… eh… tu… vas a dormir con… ¿eso?- señalo tembloroso su atuendo, ella se sonroja.

-Sí, no me queda de otra… también desapareció mis pijamas… es lo único que me dejaron- esquiva mi mirada.

-Bueno… voy… a cambiarme…- salgo apresuradamente de su cuarto, y luego me doy cuenta de que no sé dónde está mi ropa.

Antes de que me regrese a su cuarto, ella aparece con mi ropa para dormir.

* * *

><p>Cuando entro a la habitación, ya listo para dormir, ella está en una orilla de su cama individual, dejando un pequeño espacio para que yo me acueste. Como la cama es chica, nuestros cuerpos están en contacto, aunque nada más son nuestras espaldas ya que los dos volteamos al lado contrario del otro.<p>

Pero no es necesario que más superficie de mi piel toque la de ella: Estoy ansioso, nervioso y comienzo a sentir que el calor que emana de Akane me sofoca, estoy acalorado y trato por todos los medios relajarme.

Será una noche muy, MUY larga…

* * *

><p>Al despertar, tengo una deliciosa somnolencia. Todo está cálido, agradable... Y entonces creo que estoy viviendo los últimos instantes de mi vida.<p>

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con un hermoso cabello azulado pegado a mi cara, un menudo y hermoso cuerpo adherido al mío, en total contacto su espalda con mi pecho, mis brazos a su alrededor… ¡LA ESTOY ABRAZANDO! Y por si fuera poco, como ya dije, estoy completamente soldado a su espalda.

En medio del pánico que sufro, puedo distinguir la magnífica sensación de plenitud, de tener entre mis brazos a la persona que más amo y adoro en mi vida, sabiéndola cerca de mí, protegida por mí, cobijada por mí, AMADA POR MÍ.

Bueno, si éste es el último momento de mi existencia, bien la puedo disfrutar: me acurruco más contra ella, huelo sus cabellos, la aprieto más contra mí, y me hundo una vez más en el maravilloso mundo de los sueños, aunque ahora es más maravillosa la realidad, hasta que ella despierte y acabe todo. Suspiro…

* * *

><p>NA: Hola! Como algunos me estaban pidiendo que dijera lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Ranma, decidí hacer este capítulo desde el punto de vista de él, aunque en un principio me plantee ésta historia de modo que fuera Akane quien la contara, ustedes quisieron que cambiara, y así lo hice. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y todo su apoyo.

Ojalá les guste cómo quedó, personalmente me fue difícil escribirlo, pero me encantó el resultado :D

Espero sus comentarios.


End file.
